


Evadne

by 5ft8in_fangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Evadne, Icelandic, My own story - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ft8in_fangirl/pseuds/5ft8in_fangirl
Summary: The tribe of Evadne is the last of the Icelandic species, Maunroths. Knowing this, Evadne takes great pride in their culture. Now in this day and age the tribe is ruled by Queen Dalla. She sits on the side of the ballroom in her enormous silver throne. Beside her is a smaller empty throne meant for Princess Faida, who is now on the floor dancing with the subjects. On the other side of her is another throne meant for Prince Einar, who is now helping himself to the buffet table.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome!

** Evadne**

 

  The tribe of Evadne is the last of the icelandic species, Maunroths. Knowing this, Evadne takes great pride in their culture. Now in this day and age the tribe is ruled by Queen Dalla. She sits on the side of the ballroom in her enormous silver throne. Beside her is a smaller empty throne meant for Princess Faida, who is now on the floor dancing with the subjects. On the other side of her is another throne meant for Prince Einar, who is now helping himself to the buffet table.

Queen Dalla smiles fondly at her beautiful children and kind subjects. She thinks about Faida and imagines what her coronation will be like. Evadne is only ruled by a woman as the last three kings either thrown them into a war that had nothing to do with them, starved the tribe, or polluted their beautiful environment. To them it seemed only a woman had enough common sense to rule. Looking down at the subjects she sees Faida laugh boldly with a handsome man who looks utterly defeated.

“Another rejection” Queen Dalla sighs to herself. She just hopes she lives long enough to see Faida be married happily. Faida is now running across the room to Einar, who is also talking to a very handsome man. “At least Einar tries to find himself a match.” Queen Dalla mumbles to herself. When Faida starts to pull Einar to the dance-floor he doesn’t even hesitate coming with her. Queen Dalla’s heart warms when she sees her children dancing together and giggling, their faces full of a childlike glee.

The band stops and the horns sound, the prince and princess return to their thrones and everyone else sits at the tables around the room. It is time to feast. With champagne glass in hand, the Queen rises.

“My good people,” Her gentle yet proud voice resonates off the walls for all to hear, “Here we toast; not in name of a another successful mission of murder the American government was too mundane to do themselves. No, we toast for our agents, Styrr and Una. Who, once again, represented our gracious people wonderfully.” With that everyone applauded,

“To Styrr, Una, and Evadne!” Anyone could feel the smiles in the air during the moment of silence when everyone sipped their refreshments. Quickly, the room is filled with joyous chatter as the people dive into their meal. Looking at her people and her children, Queen Dalla knows that this is a night she wants to remember forever. The night full of pride and love.

* * *

The Maunroths are a mighty species, but what many don’t talk about is how powerful they truly are. Maunroths are the kindest species of all the land, they can withstand the lowest and highest degrees of temperature, and they do not have the “unnecessary” emotions a human would have. One day a group of people found their civilization, they were reported to the government. The government was quick to ruin something new to them. Only when they went into Evadne with syringes and beakers were they met with spears and catapults. They left only to return with guns. Evadne was powerless until their agents went into their headquarters and murdered everyone without hesitation. Astonished by this, the government took one of them captive and showed the innocent Maunroth how far someone will go for knowledge by poking and prodding his brain and body.

They discovered that a Maunroth’s hippocampal activity, part of the brain that controls emotion, works differently than a human's. They feel feelings, but only a few, what they don’t feel is guilt, fear, love, anger, deep sadness. They have emotions, but they couldn’t be closer to a robot.

The scientists could only pity the Maunroths for a moment until they saw how useful this could be. Of course their test subject died due to “complications” and Evadne wanted to give him a proper burial.

They made an agreement saying that they will give back the Maunroth if Evadne agreed to work with them. Using Evadnian agents, assassinations are much easier. Now it doesn't matter where the culprit is, doesn’t matter what they did. The agents can, and will kill them. Unlike regular soldiers, they aren’t held back by guilt or fear. The agents make the work more efficient. What the Maunroths do have in common with humans is that they are also susceptible to bullets. It took them awhile but soon even they developed their own bullet resistant armor. What the Evadian agents didn’t expect, though, was to be followed.

* * *

The last mission was supposed to be easy, a routine assassination of a terrorist official. After the kill they packed up and went home, had a nice party to celebrate like they do every time a mission goes successfully. This time, however, people followed them back. Wanting vengence probably, they were on the hills next to the civilization watching them. The humans observed with a childlike curiosity at the Evandne party, they watched them dance, they listened to Queen Dalla’s speech and stared in silent fury at Styrr and Una. The whole spectacle was a wonder of sorts, because as they watched the Maunroths be happy and gleeful somewhere inside their hate stricken hearts arose a fond smile. It almost made them not want to enact their revenge. Almost.

Apparently they saw it fitting to attack in the night, get them when they least expected it. The Maunroths were utterly powerless against their heavy machinery. By the time they were finished Evadne was decimated and their princess was missing....

They burst into the castle and destroyed everything in their sight, they weren’t planning to take a prisoner. Or at least that wasn’t the plan until they saw her, Faida. A few of the men went into her room and saw her in her bed. She was sitting upright, but she wasn’t afraid, she was more alarmed. Standing there in the doorway, they pause and just stare at her. It wasn’t until another one of them bumped into the small group that they were forced out of whatever trance they were in. The beauty that she possessed, the beauty that seemed to be ingrained into her glowing skin, flowing brown hair, dark eyes, and soft face made them take a second glance, but what put them in the trance wasn’t her beauty. It was the look she gave them, a look she gave to everyone. A look in her eyes that promised safety, love, hope, compassion. A look a queen should have, or a soon-to-be queen. A kind person would want to give everything she wanted and keep her happy, but these people weren’t kind.

It didn’t take long for them to decide that they must have her. They ran to grab her but she wouldn’t have that. Immediately, she jumped out of bed and fought. She fought so hard and she was winning. Einar ran in, and fought alongside her. They were victorious until one of the men got fed up, pulled out a gun, and shot Einar. Time seemed to freeze after he pulls the trigger, froze long enough for Einar’s life to flash before him, and for him to stare at the bullet as it pierced his chest. Faida was by his side before he even hit the ground, she felt a scream be pushed out of her when they forced her to the ground. Her limbs flailed as she fought with the last bit of strength she had before they hit her in the back of the head. Einar’s name was the last scream she made before everything went black.

With Evadne successfully terrorized, the pathetic people went back to their pathetic dwelling. In the back of the truck was an unconscious princess who was reliving the horrible experience in her dreams.

* * *

The next day, everyone looked at the aftermath. Homes were burnt, food was ruined, Maunroths were traumatized. Queen Dalla cried at the news of her children. Evadne cried at the news of their beloved royal siblings. The week after that, they cheered for the news of Einar’s recovery. When Einar heard about Faida he didn’t cry for her, he howled for vengeance. Five months after that, Evadne started to accept the fact that their beloved princess might be dead. They trusted and respected Einar, they wouldn’t mind having another king if that king was him. Queen Dalla and Einar still won’t even think about the possibility of Faida’s death. A year after that, Einar signed the order to build a statue of Faida in memory of the impact she had made on Evadne.

Nine years after that, Faida returned home. They learned of how she escaped her captors. They also learn not only of who the human man beside her is, but also learn of who the baby in her arms is. They also learn what changed about her. The look she gave had grown hard. Her soft hands now had calluses. Her flowing hair was cut short.

What most importantly changed about her had nothing to do with her appearance. No, not at all. When she returned they immediately knew one thing... She was human.


End file.
